Clown Circuit
by DeathXAngle
Summary: This is one of the Squeals to S.P.R's Fears: Yasu and Bou-san are drunk and they end up doing a bet ... but what does Lin do when they walk into the office one day rad on and find out. R&R guys.


"Oh Bou-san~" Yasuhara sang as he skipped into the office to Shibuya Physic Research, earning everyone that was their to look at him like they've seen him in a fairy costum.

Bou-sans head slowly lifted up from were it was placed and he looked at the boy with a worried and puzzled look in his eyes and face.

Everyone slowly turned there heads from Yasu to Monk who was still looking at the said boy who was exicted for some reason.

"What?" was all the Monk could say once he noticed the look on Yasu's face he paled evan more.

"Remeber the bet we did last night?"

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Bou-san and Yasuhara were both sat in the Shibuya pub talking whilst having a drink, both pair wear already drunk._

_"B-Bou-san~" Yasu slured to the Monk who sat next to him._

_"What" the Monk hick-uped to the teen infront of him._

_"Wanna d- do a b-bet"_

_"S-Suuuuurrrrreee" was the Monks reply._

_"Ok who ever loser's ha-has to..." Yasu started._

_"Do what?" Monk asked_

_"Dress as a Clown the say after tomorrow"._

_**End of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"ou-san...Bou-san...BOU-SAN" Yasu shouted earning the Monk to come out of his thoughts.

"What?" was the first words that came out of his mouth.

"The bet , it's starts tomorrow so don't forget it" Yasu replied back before sitting down next to Masako and Madoka.

Everyone stood watching the two but then look at Monk and waited to they were told what they were on about but they were never told.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was sat in the office but for some reason Monk and Yasu wear late.

Mai was sat at her desk waiting for any customer or evan work from Naru to come as she was bored out of her head, she was about to get up to make a cup of tea whe n the door bell went, noticving her that someone walked through the door.

When Mai looked up to say what she normally say's, she frooze in shock, there stood infront of her was Yasuahara and a ... clown.

Mai turned to look at Yasu but still had her eyes on the clown infront of her before saying "erm Yasu why is there a Clown behind you?".

"Oh this ... this is my friend Bubby the clown" the teen said with a smile on his face but a wicked glint in his eye that Mai caught.

Mai was about to say something to Yasu but was stopped as they all herd a noise behind them, turning round Mai was stunned again.

There in front of here was a very pale Lin and down by his feet were paperwork he must of brought them out for Mai to store away for him.

"Lin-san is everything alright?" Mai asked making her way to pick up the file and papers he dropped on the floor.

Naru was sat in his office when he heard papers and folders in the floor, making his way towards the main office whist thinking of ways of punishing Mai for what ever she has done this time.

When Naru opened the door he was shocked that it wasn't Mai this time it was infact Lin but when he turned to face Yasu he was evan shocked to see Yasu and a Clown behind him hich made him laugh inside as he know for a fact that Lin hates Clowns.

'I wonder why he's not hiding, he normaly do...oh wait there he goes' Naru thought as he watched the tall Chinese man hiding behind Mai with a really pale face.

Holding in his laughter Naru stood watching the scene infront of him play out.

"W-what ... w-why is t-there a c-clown in the o-office Mai?" Lin stuttered out from behind the small teenager whilst pointing to the Clown who was infact the Monk himself.

"I dunno Lin-san" Mai replied to the Chinese man with a worried look on her face.

Yasu was stood their laughing silently so none of them could hear him but when he looked up he had three angry glares pointing his way.

"What" he said to Mai, Bou-san (the clown) and Naru.

"What did you do Yasu?" Mai said with an angry voice, earning Yasu to flinch evan Naru and Bou-san aswell.

"Well ... i ... erm" the boy stuttered under her gaze.

"SPIT IT OUT YASUHARA" Mai shouted shocking everyone evan Naru.

"I betted Bou-san to dress as a clown today...but i didn't know Lin-san was scared of them.

Everyone looked at Yasu and Bou-san in shock even Lin-san who slowly moved out from Behind Mai and walked towards the two with a deadly gaze on his face.

Naru who was watching the scene still noticed the look on the chinese man's face and looked towards Mai "Mai my office" Naru said before walking in his office with Mai walking behind him knowing why Naru told her to come into his office.

Yasu saw the look Lin was giving him and Bou-san and quickly hid behind the Monk thinking that the guy would save him but with the look on Lin's face none of them are getting of this scott free.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mai was in the kitchen making tea for everyone who was sat in the main room wondering what Lin had done to Yasu and Monk.

Finshing of the tea Mai hears the door bell ring and everyone going quite, collecting the drinks all together before walking out to the main office.

Mai walked to the table before looking up only to freeze yet again at the look of Yasu and Monk who were stood their, Monk was glaring at Yasu but what had Mai frozen was that they both had a black eye on their face and when they saw Lin-san Yasu flinch whilst Monk glared harder at the boy next to him.

"I'm never betting with you again" was what Monk said before sitting down next Ayako before taking Yasu's drink and drinking it whilst everyone just steared at him and Yasuhara but then they all started bursting out laughing at them even Naru who came out of his office.

The End.

I hope everyone enjoyed it and i hope you like it aswell.


End file.
